


Call You Out

by darkavenue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/pseuds/darkavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the prompt: "fuck. off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Out

“Hey, your batteries recharged yet?”

“As much as they will be,” Tikki  grumbled in response.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get this over with quick,” Marinette promised. She gave Tikki a brief peck on the head before checking if the coast was clear.

She’d been waiting at an empty metro station for at least fifteen minutes without a single soul coming by. Only a homeless person on the other side of the tracks that hadn’t stirred once. It was the most private area she was able to find in a rush. Although not as private as she hoped. She saw someone else standing at the foot of the stairs to the station. When she caught sight of them, they darted away in a blur of black and blonde.

“Tikki,” Marinette gasped. “Chat Noir saw me! What do I do?”

“Oh, no. There’s only one exit?”

“Yeah! He saw me go in through there as Ladybug and now me sitting here as Marinette! I can’t believe him,” Marinette hissed, livid from the breach of trust she thought they had established when it came to their transformations.

Tikki urged her to transform despite the consequences, because they really had no other choice while Paris was being attacked above ground. When Ladybug emerged from the station, her fears were confirmed by Chat Noir standing right at its entrance.

“How long have you been there?” she demanded, trying not to sound as panicked as she was.

“I got the scarf! But don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” Chat Noir responded, tossing the possessed item to her with a wink.

Ladybug worried. Even as she tore the scarf and purified the dark butterfly within it, she worried. She barely heard the old woman thanking them for saving her life. She was too busy scrutinizing Chat with narrowed eyes, trying to decipher if he recognized Marinette’s face.

After escorting the elderly victim to board the next metro home, he looked to her and said, “The night is young. Where to now, princess?”

 _He knew_. Ladybug popped off. “Listen, Chat Noir, I know you recognized me. I don’t know how long you were watching me at that station, but it was so rude of you to sneak behind my back to find out who I am. We agreed we wouldn’t do this. I trusted you!”

The words all surged out in a caustic rush, and he had the nerve to look hurt. “I didn’t see you—”

Ladybug cut him off right there. “Fuck off! Why would you say my secret’s safe with you?”

Their voices were rising. The homeless man across the tracks sat up in his bench to watch them argue.

“I was just teasing! I wouldn’t do that to you,” he said, in a tone as pitiful as outright begging. “Honestly, the only person I saw down here was one of my… classmates.” Chat’s eyes suddenly blew out wide when it clicked. Ladybug’s expression gradually came to mirror his as the word _classmates_ sunk in.

“No,” she breathed.

“Marinette? _You’re_ Ladybug?” He looked her up and down in absolute wonder.

Ladybug’s hands came up to cup over her mouth. “No. No. No no nonono. Don’t act like this, _you saw me!_ ”

“I needed to come down for cover and I thought you were hiding, it didn’t cross my mind she could be you! She’s kind of… I mean. You… Wow. You called yourself out.” Despite his distress while pleading for forgiveness, Chat Noir couldn’t say the last part without laughing.

She really did out herself. This was humiliating. Ladybug dropped her hands, balling them into fists at her side. She raised her voice to make sure it would be heard over the sounds of a train pulling into the station. “Fuck. Off.”

Chat Noir laughed again and Ladybug never felt stupider. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her right there. The closest thing to this at the moment were the train doors opening, so she darted through them, needing to get away from this situation as fast as possible.

“But I don’t mind making it even!” Chat Noir offered, holding up one hand and pointing to the finger wearing his paw print ring.

Ladybug replied with one finger as the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

Because the akuma had been dealt with so late at night and because Marinette was a jittery disaster, she didn’t get an hour of sleep. She trudged to school with slumped shoulders that morning, disheveled and exhausted. When she dragged herself into class, Chloe didn’t waste a minute in letting everyone know she looked terrible. Marinette was too tired to defend herself. She knew Chloe was right, just this once.

In her morning stupor, she didn’t notice Adrien spin around in his seat to watch her sit down until she heard him say, “Bonjour, Marinette.”

The sound of it hit her like three shots of espresso. She perked up, eyes wide and alert and taking in every aspect of him. He looked unrealistically perfect for seven in the morning, as usual.

She forgot to say hello back. By the time she noticed this, he’d already started talking. “You look exhausted. Would you like to get a coffee together at lunch?”

She was dreaming. She’d fallen asleep at her desk immediately after sitting down and started dreaming this wild fantasy. She forgot to give him a reply, again.

Worried by her slience, Adrien suggested, “If you’re not feeling it, you can just tell me to fuck off.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped, and she knew she had to be dreaming. In all the years she sat behind him, she’d never heard Adrien use this kind of language in her life. It was incredibly sexy. Rude! She meant Rude. Her thoughts got mixed up easily while she was sleepy. It was incredibly _rude_ of him to throw her words back at her like this.

Her words to _Chat Noir_.

Fuck.


End file.
